OCxAdrien In The Middle Of It All
by Adrienne342
Summary: I thought it may be nice for Adrien and an OC to be the main character. No more Mary-Sue, I promise! ;)
1. Janelle

My name is Janelle. I've lived in Paris my whole life. I'm starting school at St. Francis Dupoint College tommorrow

I looked at my locker combo: #3624, locker 8. I looked at it and practiced the combo a few times before openeing it. I grabbed my writing journal and books from my bag, then shoved it into my locker and slamming the door. RIIINNNG! Uggh. The bell. I raced to class. When I walked in, the teacher (Mme. Bustier) gave me a warm smile. "Hello! Welcome to our class. Would you please introduce yourself?" I nodded. "My name is Janelle. I love to read and write. I'm 13, and most people would call me funny or outgoing. I just moved to this school, but I've lived in Paris all my life." A girl with blue pigtails raised her hand. "Yes... um..." She smiled. "Marinette."

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Can you read something that you wrote?"

A cheer rose from the class. I looked at Mme. Bustier, and she nodded the ok. I took a deep breath and began to read:

 **Once, not long ago,**

 **I was positioned-just so,**

 **If I was given a push-a small one at that,**

 **I would fall into mama's lap**

 **And all my troubles would melt away,**

 **Good times and joy were here to stay,**

 **But now I'm not, and all my troubles**

 **Bury the joy beneath the rubble.**

 **But now I know**

 **Why my mom's name**

 **Is Hope-it's really quite plain:**

 **When despair is all you can see,**

 **Hope says, "Hold on to me."**

 **Once, not long ago,**

 **I was positioned-just so.**

Everyone clapped, even Mme. Bustier. Then she said, "I certainly hope to hear more from you, Janelle, but for now, have a seat. There's a space next to Adrien, the blonde boy right there." I went over. Adrien looked up. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to write like that?" I felt my cheeks get hot and knew I was blushing. "Um, practice, I guess." Smiling, I turned toward the teacher. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **Author's Note: I DID write the above poem, so no reusing unless you credit me! ;) My name is not Janelle, but I am smart enough to know not to publicize my real one! So PLEASE review, and if you give me tips, please be sure to include at least one good thing. ONE. If you can't find one, please tell me what you want in there so that next time you can. Bug Out!**

 **-Jules**


	2. Adrien

My name is Adrien. My best friend Nino will be leaving school tomorrow

I walked into class and sat in my normal seat when I remembered that Nino would be in New York. Then someone walked into the classroom. explained that this was a new student. The student introduced herself as Janelle, then read a beautiful poem. She was instructed to sit in Nino's seat until further notice. I grinned. "That was Amazing! Where did you learn to write like that?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly. Still smiling, I turned back to the teacher.

When the bell rang, everyone filed out of the classroom. I ran to catch up with Janelle.

"Hey, Janelle!" I called. "Wait up!"

She turned.

"Well, uh, I was wondering...do you wanna...hang out sometime?" I said.

What was I doing?! I liked Ladybug! I was surprised, however, when she smiled. "Sure!" She said cheerfully. I nodded and smiled, then ran off to catch my limo. At home, I thought about Janelle. I thought about Ladybug. I thought about WHY in the world I just asked Janelle to hang out. Suddenly, I heard a ZAP and looked out the window. People were being hoisted into the air, shrunk, and brought back down. I looked over at my kwami, who was melting all his cheeses together. That sounded interesting. It _looked_ interesting.

"Hey, buddy if you like cheeses so much, get a pizza, but for now, we've kinda gotta save a city. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

I jumped onto the roof, only to find another heroine. M'lady was _chatting_ ( Winky Face Emoji) with another heroine. She introduced herself as Papillon, but not Hawkmoth Papillon, and to avoid confusion, call her Butterfly. I may not be so bad after all.

 **Author's Note: I tried to make a new paragraph when someone speaks as suggested. So, if you didn't guess, Janelle IS Butterfly. Most of my OCs are heroes or heroines, just to give you the heads up. This chapter was a bit short, but I like the storyline so far. Don't forget to review, and remember to include AT LEAST ONE good thing that you liked. If you can't find any, let me know and I'll put something that you want in there. Gotta Fly!**

 **-Jules**


	3. JanelleButterfly

**Janelle:**

I sighed. Chat and Ladybug asked me who I was, and I explained it. My explanation seemed to be enough for them. I leaped across the roofs. "Who's our villain now, M'lady?" Chat asked. Ladybug and I looked at each other. When we both smirked, I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Which one?"

Chat looked slightly stunned, but grinned.

"Both or one."

Ladybug rolled her eyes while smiling, then looked down.

"I'm not sure, kitty."

I jumped down from the roof; Ladybug and Chat followed.

"She looks like she's..." I start.

"...Shrinking people?!" Ladybug finished. I ran up to the villainess and held up my mirror.

"Call me Shrinker. Don't worry, I won't bite. I just need your miraculouses!"

Wow. Sooo intimidating. Anyway, I saw her shrink an innocent pedestrian! Chat smiled. "So, M'ladies, know where the akuma is yet?" LB and I both nodded.

"Her pen. It's like a wand!" We said simultaneously. Shrinker shrunk Aurore as she passed.

"That's _write_! I didn't get my chance to go into your autograph signing and I was next in line. The person in front of me was the last one in!"

The real Chat smiled. "Don't you mean _purr-son?_ " I rolled my eyes. Later, we defeated the akuma. The Shrinker, or Theresa, her real name, got her autograph. "Pound it!" All of us said as we jumped off the detransform.

At home, my kwami named Flutter fell into my hands. I gave her some necter honey and she smiled up at me. I sighed. "I've got a lot to think about, huh, Flutter?"

 **Author's note: Ok, I have a response.**

 **Yellow 14: Um, I didn't really pay attention to the age range. I guess you can either ignore it or just imagine that her birthday's really late. For example, most 4** **th** **graders (like me) are 9 or 10, but some may be 8 because their birthday hasn't arrived yet. Also, I know how to spell opening; it was probably just a typo or mistake.**

 **Ok everyone, remember that if you post a review, include at LEAST one good thing. ONE. But, um, Gotta Fly!**

 **-Jules**


	4. Adrien2

**Adrien:**

After I defeated the akumua, I went into my room. My phone started ringing. I picked it up. Janelle.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Adrien. I don't understand question 3 for our homework. Can I come over?"

"Sure! I'll explain it to you then."

"Sweet! See ya there!" BEEP. I shoved my phone into my pocket and pulled out our math homework. I did the first two easily, then worked out the third mentally so that I'd be ready. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Janelle,"

"Come in,"

The door opened. "C'mon, I'll show you my room." I said, leading her upstairs. She smiled when we got to my room.

"Kinda reminds me of my room. But bigger." She said. We sat on my bed. "So, _a_ equals 35x9, so how much would _b_ equal?" I said. I could almost see her mentally facepalm.

"Ooohh…"

After we finished all the problems, we sat in silence. A chill ran down my back. "So," I finally said. "What do you like to do?"

"You mean other than write?"

"Yeah."

"Well I like to read, sing and draw."

"Creative."

"Thanks."

We were quiet again. Talk about awkward! I asked her if she played any sports, and when she said no, I said I wanted to teach her how to play basketball. I took her down to the court and showed her how to do some layups. Then we did fencing, Chinese, piano and I felt like I had known her for years. She was a natural at piano, but I can't say the same about her basketball!

Janelle looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow!" She said, hurrying out. She gave a cute little wave and left. I waved back, but she was already gone. Plagg flew out of my shirt. "Well, she's cute,"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Only for cheese!"

I threw a piece of Camembert at him. Then I went back into my room and thought.


End file.
